<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good thing you're pretty by StormXPadme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519994">Good thing you're pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme'>StormXPadme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age, part time boyfriends with more issues than imladris daily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is annoyed about gossiping soldiers. Erestor is annoyed about Glorfindel's slow-wittedness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good thing you're pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created out of a tumblr meme of dialogue writing prompts; prompt: "Love is overrated.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Love is overrated.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a horrible diplomat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Frowning in confusion, Glorfindel takes his head off his lover’s bared chest, faced with a very amused look from hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I thought we were starting to state post-orgasmic useless trivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an ass.”</p><p>Glorfindel rolls his eyes and sits up to see where he’s lost his clothing on the way to the bed. Without much surprise, he finds a once costly embroidered tunic shredded to ruins by impatient hands.</p><p>“I’m just saying. It’s getting ridiculous. The rumors, I mean. One would think, elf-world had bigger problems with Sauron on the rise again then my love life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the price you pay for being reborn the hottest elf on this side of the sea.” Not horribly interested, Erestor scratches his still sweat-covered neck and grimaces as he grazes the large bruise Glorfindel left there earlier. He bruises easily these days. There’s hardly any muscle on his slender frame, he’s not coming out of his library much lately. And Imladris’ citizens are way too terrified of him to carry rumors into Lord Elrond’s cellar, obviously.</p><p>“I hardly think it can be so …”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a betting pool on whether we’re betrothed yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Erestor seems to consider if he should be offended for a moment and then shrugs. “We should probably stop fucking in the library then.”</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel slightly winces at the crude expression, but given he’s been buried balls deep in his casual lover just 10 minutes ago, he probably shouldn’t complain.</p><p>“Am I supposed to pretend you’re being serious right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s either gossiping or abstinence. Or you actually start a proper relationship for once. Not like half the valley isn’t lining up to court you anyway.”</p><p>There’s the smallest tinge of jealousy in Erestor’s voice. If the subject wasn’t so stupid and Glorfindel would be physically still able to, after three hours of rutting his lover into this mattress, it would make him instantly hard again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice try. You know exactly, you’re the only one I would give this whole romance thing a shot with if either of us were interested.”</p><p>Glorfindel finally gets up but pauses when he sees the now truly offended frown on Erestor’s brow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving?” Yes, there's definitely too much emotion for an occasional fling that is so seldom for their kind anyway and probably should long have ended. Would have, if they both didn’t need those night so much. “You think they’ll talk any less if you leave these chambers at this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a bit then.” Sighing, Glorfindel drops on the mattress again. The forgery can wait.</p><p>“The whole thing is just annoying, that’s all. And distracting. I rather have my soldier focus on their training and not my sex life “</p><p> </p><p>Erestor wait until he’s nestled up against him under the covers again before he drops the next bomb. “Guess we’ll just have to get married then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not funny.” Glorfindel bites back his hysterical laugh just in time when that insecure expression returns on Erestor’s ever too pale features. This is why they shouldn’t be doing this post coital, ever. Too much emotion involved of something neither of them ever needed.</p><p>“Have you been drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you haven’t been living here for 50 years anyway.” Erestor pointedly stares at his completely cluttered desk. “I’d honestly miss your chaos at this point. We’ve been avoiding to bond for two Ages in a row, wedding bands on our hands won’t change that. Well, it’s either that or wearing a cock harness for the rest of our time in these realms. What would be so horrible about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“How hard did you hit your head on that bed frame?”</p><p>Unfortunately, Erestor still looks uncomfortably serious and a good deal hurt, so Glorfindel has to get clearer, apparently. “Nothing horrible at all. And that’s just because. I’m not ridiculing something so important by playing pretend, Erestor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said anything about pretending?” Erestor’s suddenly very firm hand in his neck doesn’t let go when he wants to turn away. “It doesn’t matter. You said it yourself. If love’s overrated, if it’s neither the greatest endeavor most Firstborn make it out to be nor something to scoff and to belittle … Then nothing will be different. Unless you’ve really not understood it yet that I’ve been in love you with you since I came of age.”</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel just stares. Last time he felt so blindsided, his body was smashed on a cliff a few moments later.</p><p> </p><p>Erestor grunts, then kisses him. His hand reaches down, and it turns out, Glorfindel’s cock is suddenly very interested in the proceedings again after all. “Good thing you’re pretty because you’re sure as fuck not smart. So, party or no party?”</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel decides, they can talk details tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>